Professor Zoom
Biography Early Life Childhood Eobard was genetically created by his father and mother to be the smartest of their family. Throughout Eobard's childhood, he was harshly scolded by his father whenever he would make even the simplest of mistakes, such as taking three seconds to solve a mathematical equation. By the time Eobard reached the age of eight, his father's scoldings had escalated into beatings. Due to this, Eobard would hide in the attic after school to avoid his father's beatings. There he came across old newspapers and holograms detailing the heroics of the second Flash: Barry Allen. Eobard admired what Allen did during his time as The Flash and began to spend his hours after school visiting The Flash Museum and learning as much as he could on him. Eobard began to idolize Barry Allen and follow him as a role model. Eobard chose study of the Speed Force as his major before he had graduated high school, despite the arguments of his father. Career After leaving college, Eobard applied for a job at The Flash Museum. He was hired as one of the lead specialists in the research department. Due to his extensive knowledge of the Speed Force, other employees nicknamed him "Professor Zoom." After two years of working at the Museum, the Museum started experiencing power failures, thought to be impossible in the 25th Century. While searching for the cause, Eobard discovered that Speed Force molecules in one of the suits on display had become active. Eobard removed the suit from the Museum, causing the power failures to stop. Recreating the Incident Eobard spent the next few months studying the molecules found in the suit. After many days of studying the suit, Eobard became convinced that he could recreate the incident that created The Flash. Eager to see if his theory was true, Eobard broke into Star Labs after hours and proceeded with his experiment. The experiment caused a critical failure in the chamber he was testing in, causing it to explode. Eobard survived the explosion, only to discover that the Star Labs facility wasn't completely empty. Knowing the explosion was his fault, Eobard decided to help evacuate the facility and rescue any personal that was put in harm's way. Upon doing so, Eobard discovered that the explosion had allowed him to tap into an alternate form of the speed force. Eobard quickly evacuated the facility only being seen by witnesses as a blur. Due to the nature of his deed, Newscasters quickly named him "The Flash of the 25th Century." Flash of the 25th Century Following his evacuation of Star Labs, Thawne decided to embrace the Flash persona that the media had given him. Not wishing to diminish the legacy of Barry Allen with his possible failures, Thawne altered the colors of his Flash costume to the Reverse. Thawne dubbed himself "The Reverse-Flash" and began a career of crime fighting. Thawne spent his time out of costume observing old footage of Barry Allen, mimicking his posture and movements in order to be more like "The Flash the city needs." Justice League Thawne's efforts did not go unnoticed as he was soon contacted by Terry McGinnis, who was investigating a case in Central City. Together, along with other heroes like Kai-Ro, Steel, and Donna Troy, they discovered a plot by The Brain. After The Brain's defeat, the team stayed together and continued to fight crime in the 25th Century. Due to his studies of Barry Allen, Thawne tried to develop a friendship with Kai-Ro, trying to replicate the bond between Barry Allen and Hal Jordan. Though his attempts ended with failure, Thawne found himself becoming romantically involved with Donna Troy. In a battle against the newly formed Rogues, Thawne was called "A cheap imitation of The Flash" by Shriek, resulting in Thawne violently beating him while repeatedly repeating that he was indeed The Flash. Terry stopped Thawne before he could deliver a fatal blow. Thawne lashed out at his team, calling them all pale imitations of the originals before resigning from the Justice League. Time Travel Thawne continued his crime fighting career on his own. Regretting his decision of leaving the League since it made him alone, he slowly became more and more aggressive as the days went by. He eventually came across a plot by Vandal Savage, who planned to travel back through time in order to alter history. Thawne defeated Savage, but didn't turn him over to the authorities and instead wished to continue Savage's work on time travel. Thawne kept Savage hostage until a prototype time machine was built. Thawne wished to use it to travel to before he had gained his powers and therefore end his suffering. The time machine went active, causing several wormholes to appear in Central City. This gained the attention of the League, who traveled to Central City to subdue Thawne. Shape the Future When the League arrived to subdue Thawne, the sight of them standing against him and the realization that he had become the villain proved to be too much for his psyche. Thawne began to rationalize with the League, as well as himself, that he wasn't the villain and that he would prove it. However, when Kai-Ro addressed him as Flash, Thawne attacked and killed him, screaming that he wasn't just another name in the Flash legacy just like the rest. He screamed to the rest of the League that his name was now Professor Zoom and that he refused to become just an extension of Barry Allen's legacy and would instead be its most important factor and that he would get Barry Allen himself to acknowledge him as a hero by creating The Flash legacy himself. Realizing the potential danger of his plan, Terry ordered the remaining members to attack Zoom. Zoom fought and brutally defeated his former teammates before proceeding to enter the past. Before he left, a dying Donna Troy pleaded with him to stop. Zoom only smiled and said that she'll thank him when he gets back. Shaping the Future Creating the Flash Thawne arrived in The Flash's childhood. He quickly located Barry Allen's home and infiltrated it as soon as he could, killing Nora Allen and bringing Barry away from the house, making it seem like a murder caused by his father as much as he could, hoping this would be enough motivation to drive Barry to pursue a life of fighting crime. Making a Hero Revealing Himself Showdown with The Flash Isolating The Flash Desperate Measures Apparent Death Category:Villains Category:X3B2 Characters